brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Horizon Lord Karo
Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and an amateur of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This Unit is made by Yohanes567 7★ Karo: Horizon Lord Karo One of the pre-historic Gods and ruler of Kamo Island, one of the missing island. Karo was worshiped by his people as the God of Sea and Sky but originally he was a Sea God. The power of Karo have can create a boundary of line between lands and sea thus he was called as the 'Horizon Lord' to befitting his title match to his power, although he also one of the mysterious God with no background data unlike Jarco, it was stated that he loved his people dearly and willing to do anything to protect them. Karo however, noted to have some secrets that he kept hide from his people, it was said that the secret itself was too dangerous to be known or to hold by mortals as it can change the fate of Gods with a huge impact. Unlike Jarco's missing incident, Karo was known to be more open about his missing, it was said that his time was done and it's time for him to be sleeping deeply under the heart of this island itself, he will be one with the land itself. As the sleeping ritual begins, so does the people started to leave that island one by one according to the will of Karo itself by saying "In the time I was sleeping, let it be known that my people should go from this place, I prefer not to be disturbed until that day come to me" - Reports from Stone Tablet of Kamo Island in Kamo Temple Vol. 23, Year XX45 Statistic Units: 7★ Karo: Horizon Lord Karo Skills 7★ Karo: Horizon Lord Karo Leader Skill: Horizon Sky 50% Boost to HP, Hugely Boost All Parameters to remaining HP, Add slightly reduce damage for 2 turn when damage taken exceeded certain amounts & Boost BB Gauge when attacked. *''+0.5% Boost to ATK, DEF, and REC per 1% HP remaining, 15% Damage Reduction after 8.000 damage taken, 3 - 6 BC Fill when attacked'' Extra Skill: Crossing Line Add Boost BB Gauge when attacked on BB/SBB for 3 turns & Boost BB Gauge when attacked. *''3 - 6 BC Fill when attacked, 2 - 3 BC Fill when attacked'' Brave Burst: Sea Border 15 powerful Water attacks on all foes, 50% Damage Reduction for 1 turns, Hugely Boost BB Fill Rates and Boost All Parameters for 3 turns & Boost BB Gauge instantly. *''30% Boost to BB Fill Rates, 130% Boost to ATK, DEF, and REC 7 BC Fill instantly'' Super Brave Burst: Sky Border 20 powerful Water attacks on all foes, 50% Damage Reduction for 1 turns, Hugely Boost BB Fill Rate and Boost All Parameters relatives to HP for 3 turns & Boost BB Gauge for 3 turns. *''30% Boost to BB FIll Rates, 20% Boost to ATK, DEF, and REC relatives to HP, 5 BC Fill per turns'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Sleeping Sea and Sky 18 massive Water attacks on all foes, 75% Damage Reduction for 3 turns, Enormously Boost BB Gauge and All Parameters for 3 turns & Add Water Barrier. *''50 BC Fill per turns, 300% Boost to ATK, DEF, and REC, 25.000 HP Water Barrier'' Evolution Materials 7★ Karo: Horizon Lord Karo Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Sea Lord Karo Quotes 7★ Karo: Horizon Lord Karo Summon Quote: "The end of this era is near... The new era will soon arrive at the speed of light... It's time for me to sleep till that day come" Fusion Quote: "As I sleep deeply in my fateful slumber, I need to store my power before that day come to me"